


Channeling Kise

by memorydd



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kise Being Kise, M/M, ghost!kise, when kise obviously appeared to be an inspiration to our novelist, while kuroko is so done because he didn't ask for this, writer!kuroko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorydd/pseuds/memorydd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Novelist Kuroko Tetsuya was facing the agonizing dilemma of writer's block. He wanted a cure for it, but he was sure that he did not ask for it to come in the form of a bubbly, freshly-dead-but-kicked-out-of-heaven young man by the name of Kise Ryouta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Channeling Kise

**Author's Note:**

> influenced by the anime 'ginban kaleidoscope' and 'sekai ichi hatsukoi'

He was in a dilemma.

It was the worst kind of dilemma that a writer could face—one that had him wracking his brain for hours a day on end until he eventually just wanted to direct his head towards the nearest brick wall.

Writer’s block.

That was the current problem of novelist Kuroko Tetsuya whose latest work made a huge breakthrough with a flood of positive reviews from both fans and critics alike. He was currently the new author who the industry had their eyes on, but he hadn’t been able to come up with anything decent within the past six months. Maybe it was the pressure of expectations that was catching up to him. Though, he didn’t quite feel like it was that either. He didn’t quite know what the source of his sudden stunt in creativity was, but if he didn’t find a way to work around it soon, then the industry was going to forget that he even existed. Akashi even had to call him just this morning asking if he at least had a plot outline—anything really—to give yet.

He had nothing.

All he had was a blank word document with a blinking cursor that appeared to be mocking his failed attempts at writing anything productive. Pieces of paper laid scattered on the coffee table, most of which had discarded ideas scribbled on them and crossed out with sloppy, dark marks that indicated his frustration.

Ten minutes passed and Tetusya flipped his laptop screen shut. He sighed into his hands and ran his fingers up to tangle in his hair.

Another unproductive day.

Gathering up his things, Tetsuya headed for the door. It was dinner time anyways, so he should go grab something to eat.

“Leaving already, Kuro-chin?” Murasakibara asked from behind the counter.

“Yes. It’s starting to get late, and you’ll be closing up soon.”

“Did you get anything down today?”

Tetsuya shook his head. “Sadly, no.”

“I see,” Murasakibara said, taking the empty cake trays out of the display window. “Being a writer is hard, isn’t it? Baking is so much easier.”

“Yes, perhaps so. But it is something that I enjoy.”

“Mm…” his giant friend hummed. Murasakibara grabbed a plastic bag off the counter and held it out to him. “This is the last piece. You can take it.”

Tetsuya smiled as he accepted the bag. “Thank you, Murasakibara-kun.”

“See you tomorrow, Kuro-chin.”

“See you tomorrow.”

Tetsuya took one step out of the shop and suddenly…bang!

Something forceful hit him and what came after that was darkness.

\------------------------------

“Tetsu! Tetsu!”

Tetsuya felt like he was submerged in water, drowning to the bottom of the ocean as the voice from above got further and further.

Whose voice was that again?

“Oi, Tetsu!”

He broke through the surface with a jolt, eyes wide and gasping for breath. The white light shining down on him stung his eyes, causing him to shield them with the back of his hand. He peeked out from behind his parting fingers and saw Aomine above him. It was then that he realized that the pair of hands that shook him by the shoulders also belonged to Aomine.

“Aomine-kun, you can let go of me now,” he told his childhood friend, who finally backed away, though worry-filled eyes still refused to leave him.

Tetsuya slowly sat up in bed. “What happened?”

“Dunno. I was coming back from patrol when Murasakibara phoned me about you dropping dead in front his shop.” He eyed Tetsuya in a rather scrutinizing way. “What? Haven’t been eating or sleeping properly or something? Look, if you’re going to be stressing over your stupid new novel to this extent—”

“I’ve been taking care of myself perfectly well, Aomine-kun,” Tetsuya reassured him. Though, he didn’t have a clue as to why he suddenly fainted like that.  

Aomine grunted. “Well, we'll let the doctor be the judge of that.”

It turned out that Tetsuya’s health was in perfect condition and even the doctor herself couldn’t quite pinpoint what had caused the incident. So after simply telling him to get lots of rest, he was released to go home.

“Kagami was really worried when I told him,” Aomine said as he drove out of the parking lot. “Started shouting about coming to see you, but I told him to keep his ass put because it didn’t seem like anything serious. He called a few minutes before you woke up that he’s waiting at your place.”

It didn’t take long for them to arrive at Tetsuya’s place and the moment the two entered, they could both smell something good cooking in the kitchen.

“Oh, you’re both back!” Kagami greeted them. “You okay, Kuroko?” he asked when Tetusya went into the kitchen.

“Yes, I’m alright. Thank you for worrying.”

“Geez, don’t scare me like that.”

Aomine was already peering into the pot that Kagami was stirring. "Curry tonight?"

“Yeah, went with simple pork curry,” Kagami answered, turning off the stove. “Go sit down. I’ll bring it to you.”

“Hey, let me get my own serving,” Aomine said, already opening the cupboards where the dishes were.

“Hell no, you’re just going to hog all the meat!”

After some bickering and playing tug-a-war with the serving spoon, Tetsuya sighed and resorted to jabbing both of them in the ribcage before setting the table himself.

Was it that hard for two full grown, working men to act like such? Apparently, yes. They’ll forever act like five year olds instead of twenty-five.

“Got to hand it to you. Despite being a loser, you sure can cook,” Aomine said, stuffing a spoonful of hot curry into his mouth as if it didn’t have the potential of burning everything in there and down.

Kagami’s eye twitched. “Come again, Ahomine?”

“It was a compliment, y’know.”

“It totally was not!”

Tetsuya shook his head at the new argument that unfolded  just five minutes after the one in the kitchen. They were really too alike. However, he couldn’t help a small, fond smile to spread across his face as he watched his two hotheaded and idiotic best friends throw stupid insults and challenges across the table.

_“Hahaha! They act like elementary school kids!”_

“That’s ri—eh?” Tetsuya started to agree with the statement, but stopped midway to look around the room. What…

“Huh? Something wrong, Kuroko?”

The bickering between Aomine and Kagami came to a halt as they both had their eyes on him.

“Did you guys hear something?”

Aomine furrowed his eyebrows. "Hear what?"

“A voice.”

Both Aomine and Kagami looked at each other and then back at him.

“Uh…We didn’t hear anything,” Kagami said, hesitantly. “You sure, you weren’t just hearing things?”

Tetsuya stared at his two friends who were starting to give him worried looks. “I guess I was…”

_“Nope, you totally weren’t!”_

The voice was even clearer this time and it caused him to shoot out of his seat, startling his friends. “There it is again!” There was no mistaken it. There was someone else with them. “Are you guys sure you didn’t hear it? It was a man’s voice.”

Once again, both Aomine and Kagami exchanged looks—looks that told him that they obviously thought he was being delusional—before Aomine stood up.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Tetsu?” he asked. “Look, I think you should just forget about dinner for now and go rest.”

Tetsuya stared up at Aomine and then at Kagami. “You guys think I’m joking.”

“It’s not that we don’t believe you,” Kagami began. “It’s just that…”

_“Well, it’s not a surprise that they can’t hear me.”_

Tetsuya jumped and frantically turned his head in all directions. “Who are you?”

“Oi, oi, Tetsu,” Aomine was grabbing him by the shoulders now. “Calm down.”

“But Aomine-kun, you didn’t hear that just now?” Panic was starting to break through his usually monotone voice and he could tell that it was starting to make Aomine panic on the inside as well. “There was a man’s voice just now.”

“Okay, Tetsu. I’m going to check every single corner of this apartment for someone, alright?”

He nodded, but he had a feeling that Aomine was not going to find anything.

What was going on?

Kagami was standing right beside him now as Aomine kept his word and checked literally every corner of the house, including the drawers and cupboards even though no one could be hiding in them.

“Nothing,” he declared, making his way back to them.

Tetsuya was silent as he had nothing to say. The voice had kept quite during the whole search too.

Kagami sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Go rest, Kuroko. You probably are just really tired and stressed out about work.”

He slowly nodded. “Maybe you’re right.”

“Course we are,” Aomine added. “You go to bed. We’ll finish up and clean everything out here.”

“Huh. Never thought I’d hear you say something like that. Since when were you willing to help clean up?”

“Hah? What was that?”

“Thank you,” Tetsuya cut them off.

Aomine let out a breath and waved his hand dismissively. “Yeah, yeah, now just go.”

“Nothing to thank us for,” Kagami added.

With one last look at his friends, Tetsuya went into his room and closed the door. He was really thankful for his friends, but…

He looked around his room.

_“I guess it’s easier to talk now.”_

Tetsuya flinched. “Who are you?” he asked the empty room, taking a few steps forwards as if searching.

It was then that Tetsuya finally saw him.

In the mirror of his closet, a young man with golden hair and eyes stared back at him, smiling.

_“I’m Kise Ryouta. Nice to meet you.”_  


End file.
